warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold as Ice
Warning This story contains, cold blooded murder in it. It may be scary for young readers. If blood or murder scares you or grosses you out click off this page. Info This is the third book in the End of the Clans series. I recommend you read A War That Never Ends and Wavering Loyalty before this. This will be switching in between Wolfheart, Nightpaw, and an unnamed cat's PoV. Alleigiances ''FrostClan:'' Leader: Crowstar Deputy: '''Mosspelt '''Medicine Cat: '''Sunfur ''StoneClan':'' '''Leader': Stonestar Deputy: Blossomheart Medicine Cat: Littleclaw ''PineClan:'' Leader: Silverstar Deputy: Tigerstripe Medicine Cat: Hawktalon ''TreeClan:'' Leader: Icestar Deputy: Bramblefern Medicine Cat: Rabbitclaw Rogues: Wolfheart Snowclaw Prologue I stalk through the forest. I know that the War of Many Moons has just ended. FrostClan is weak. So I will strike. FrostClan isn't strong enough to spare warriors for a guard at night. The guard is asleep. I've covered my scent with pines and dirt. I creep past the sleeping guard. I look around. I poke my head into one of the dens. The warriors den. Perfect. Which cat? Which cat? I then choose my subject. I open my jaws wide, and tear out his throat. The cats are dead asleep. They don't know that I've even killed anyone. I drench my paw in blood, and begin writing in an ancient language that only Clan leaders know, in blood, on the wall, One Each Night. ''Then I sneak out of camp, using a secret exit. Smiling, I run through the forest. FrostClan is my target. I don't care about PineClan, TreeClan, or StoneClan. I only kill FrostClan cats. I'm already, enjoying my victory. Chapter One "Woodpaw, Driftpaw, Woodpaw, Driftpaw!" The Clan chanted. I watch, happily. I remember my apprentice ceremony. I hadn't been very memorable. It had been during the War of Many Moons. Ever since the war ended, I can't stop thinking about my brother, Wolfheart. My name is Nightpaw. I'm a FrostClan apprentice. I know I'll be made a warrior any day now. I've been an apprentice for quite awhile. Woodpaw and Driftpaw, two brothers had just become apprentices. "One more thing." Adds Crowstar. "Nightpaw step forward please." Excitement shoots through me. "I Crowstar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you, as a warrior in her turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." I reply. Crowstar then continues, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Nightpaw from this moment you will be known as Nightpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan. May you serve your Clan well." "Nightpelt, Nightpelt, Nightpelt!" The Clan chants my new name. I smile, and straighten up. I'm a warrior now! A pang of sadness hits me as I think of Wolfheart. He would have been becoming a warrior with me right now. Instead, he was made a warrior long ago by the infamous Snowclaw. I understand why he chose to stay with Snowclaw, but it still hurts, to know that he chose a rogue over his own Clan. Over me. I try to push Wolfheart out of my mind, and enjoy this moment as a warrior of FrostClan. That night, I go to the warriors den to sleep. My friend, Riverstrike who's only a moon older than me, says that he set up my nest next to his. "Thank you Riverstrike." I purr, gratefully. I know Riverstrike likes me. I'm fine with it, because I like him back. I press up against him, as I fall asleep that night. I'm awoken by a fearful yowl in the warriors den. I jump up. "What is it Silverheart?" I ask. She's shaking, and pointing. "Look!" I let out a yowl of fear, as I see Mosspelt's dead body, his throat torn out. His eyes are closed. "Someone must have killed him in his sleep!" Exclaims Riverstrike. I nod in agreement. Wails of fear erupt from outside as well. I look out there. Cold fear shoots through me. Blood is smeared all over the back wall of camp. Crowstar is staring at it. "What does it mean?" Cries Woodpaw. Crowstar's eyes are wide with fear. "It's in an ancient language only StarClan knows. When leaders go to get their nine lives, we know how to speak it!" He exclaims. "This cat, apparently knows it as well! It says, ''One Each Night." Cries of horror and fear erupt from the Clan. I tip my head up to the sky. "StarClan why?" I cry. Moonshine, my mother, is staring at it. "It must mean that one cat will die each night, just like Mosspelt!" She hisses. "How is that supposed to help us feel better?" Asks Lilystream. "It's not." Says Moonshine. "It's just what I think it means." Crowstar nods. "I think Moonshine is right." He says. "Who could be doing this!?" Chapter Two I stretch, as I wake up. It's nice being able to sleep in with no dawn patrols. I look over my shoulder. Snowclaw is still asleep. I look out into the distance. I wonder how FrostClan is doing. The tug of home his stronger than ever. But ''this ''is my home. ''I think. My name is Wolfheart. Long ago I decided to come live with Snowclaw as a rogue. I can't stop thinking about my sister, Nightpaw though. Or my mother Moonshine. I don't really care about Eaglefeather. I don't even know if he's still alive. Besides missing my sister and mother, being a rogue was pretty good. Me and Snowclaw had each other's backs. I wasn't scared of being alone, like some Clan cats were. I had been alone for a major part of my life. Not just when I was a kit in FrostClan. I wasn't alone to much, then. I had still been alone though. When Snowclaw found me, that's the part of my life when I was alone. Snowclaw had tried to stay with me as much as he could, but was always away doing something. Wolfclaw helped train me, but not to much. I had learned to train by myself. It hadn't been to bad. I decide to go and hunt. I use a hunter's crouch that Crowstar had shown me once, when I was a kit. Once again pain pierces my heart like a thorn. ''Stop thinking about FrostClan! They're not part of your life anymore. ''I tell myself. I smell mouse. I stalk forward quietly, and soon see one nibbling on something. I get as close as I dare, before pouncing, and killing it quickly and cleanly. Me and Snowclaw could share it. As I'm making my way back to me and Snowclaw's camp, I smell something familiar. ''FrostClan! ''I think. My hopes lift, but then sink again. Why would FrostClan be here? It must be my imagination. I shake myself. I have to forget about them. I made the choice to live with Snowclaw as a rogue. When I get back to camp the FrostClan scent gets even stronger. Now I know it's not my imagination. Snowclaw is awake and alert. When he sees me, his pose loosens a little. "There you are." He mews. I raise an eyebrow. "What are you so worried about?" Snowclaw shrugs. "I thought FrostClan had taken you. The scent is getting stronger by the second!" He exclaims. I drop the mouse, and sniff the air. FrostClan scent is stronger than ever. I soon see a shape coming closer and closer. It's just one cat. "A FrostClan cat!" I hear Snowclaw exclaim. My fur fluffs out defensively. "Who are you?" I hiss, as it gets into earshot. "You don't recognize me Wolfheart? Let me come a little closer." The she-cat comes up closer to me. "Nightpaw!" I exclaim. "Night''pelt." She corrects me. "Your a warrior now?" I ask. She nods. "Yep." Snowclaw comes up by me. "Why are you hear?" He asks. Nightpelt's face turns serious. "Mosspelt is dead." She says. My eyes widen. "How did he die?" "He was killed in his sleep. No one noticed until morning. The cat who killed him also wrote on the wall in blood, One Each Night." I frown. "That's not good." I say. "Me and Snowclaw will keep a look out for any suspicious cats." I say. Snowclaw nods. "We will." Nightpelt dips her head. "Thank you." She says. "How is FrostClan?" I ask her. "Good, besides the killing." Says Nightpelt. "Well, I better be getting back now. May StarClan light your path." She says as she runs back to FrostClan. Chapter Three I cherish the taste and scent of blood. Especially FrostClan blood. No one knows my name except for one. A kit. He's dead now though. Most likely. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to tell him my name. The wails of fear that erupt from the FrostClan camp are music to my ears. I'm watching them. I'm watching their expressions of horror and surprise as Crowstar reads out what I wrote in Mosspelt's blood. It makes me happy and triumphant. I'm hoping that FrostClan will start to turn on one another, suspecting that the murderer was from within. My ash colored pelt blends in perfectly, so they can't see me. I peel back my lips so my teeth show. I will ''get my revenge on FrostClan. No matter how many cats I have to kill. ''Changing PoV '' "Eaglefeather, Eaglefeather, Eaglefeather!" The Clan chanted. My father had just been appointed deputy by Crowstar. The new deputy and leader both seemed so calm, and coordinated. I smile, proud of Eaglefeather for becoming deputy. I feel someone's pelt touch mine. I'm about to snarl at them, until I realize it's Riverstrike. I press up against him, fondly. ''Maybe one day, I'll even have kits with him. ''I think. I know how having kits works. I'll be a queen for a little while, and then when my kits become apprentices I'll be a warrior again. I don't know if I want that though. Just being mates with him is fine. We've known each other since we were kits. He comforted me after the invasion when Wolfheart disappeared. During the war, he protected me, when we were apprentices. I wasn't angry when he became a warrior before me. I was happy for him. I watch as Moonshine goes up to Eaglefeather. "I'm so proud of you. I know Wolfheart would be too, if he were here." She purrs. I leave Riverstrike, and go over to them. "He would be proud of you." I agree with Moonshine. Eaglefeather nods. "I'm sure he would." I wonder if I'll sneak out tonight, to meet Wolfheart. I had been planning on it. Then I remember the message we had received this morning. ''One Each Night. I shudder. Does that mean they'll kill one cat each night? I hope not. I hope that cat, whoever it is, doesn't kill Ealgefeather, Moonshine, or Riverstrike. I hope they don't kill anyone at all. As if reading my thoughts, Riverstrike comes over, and nudges me. "Don't think about the killer right now." He says. "How can you tell what I was thinking?" I ask him. He shrugs. "You had a worried look on your face, so I guessed." I smile at him. "Come with me." The young tom purrs. I nod and follow him out of camp. Riverstrike leads me through thick brambles and thorn bushes. "This better be worth it." I mutter, as we submerge from the fourth bramble thicket we've gone through. "Trust me, it will." Riverstrike says. In not to long, we come to a beautiful area. There's a pond, and the forest is green and pure. A waterfall trickles down the side of a small hill, into the pond. The water is blue like the sky. "It's amazing." I breathe. Riverstrike grins. "Only I know about this place. I found it when I was an apprentice." I look into Riverstrike's blue eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask. "Your eyes are green like the forest." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Is that all?" I ask. Riverstrike shakes his head. "No, I wanted to ask you something." I already know what he was going to ask me. "Of course, I want to be your mate." I say. Riverstrike's face lights up. "Really?" He asks. I nod. "Really." He purrs and pulls me close to him. At that moment, I forget about all my worries. About Wolfheart, about the killing. All I can think of is me and Riverstrike, together. Forever. Chapter Four "Ouch! Hey! Snowclaw, watch where you're going!" I hiss back at him. Snowclaw glares back at me. "It's not my fault I'm not used to climbing through brambles with your fat butt in my face!" He hisses. I roll my eyes. "Well how about you shut your mouth, you piece of fox dung!" I snarl. I hear Snowclaw hiss, irritated behind me. Grimly, I shimmy along a narrow path, as we surface from the brambles. Then I leap onto a tree, grunting with effort. I let out a yowl of fear, as I trip over my own paws, and plummet down. "Oof!" I grunt, as I land on the ground. Snowclaw laughs at me. I tip my head upwards to glare at him. "You try!" I call up to him. I watch as Snowclaw jumps, landing on the tree. Then he does exactly what I did and plummets to the ground beside me. Now it's my turn to laugh at him. Me and Snowclaw are trying to practice jumping from tree to tree. It's hard, but fun when you get the hang of it. So far I'm beating Snowclaw. I've jumped through 5 trees, and he's only jumped through 4. It's fun to do. "I demand a rematch!" Yowls Snowclaw. "Okay, let's do it again." I say. Snowclaw isn't really my foster father anymore. Now he's just my best friend. We climb through the brambles, and up onto the ledge. "I'll go first again." I say. Snowclaw shrugs. "Okay." He says. I jump onto the first tree, digging my claws into the trunk of it. I then shimmy onto a branch next to me. From that branch, I lunge to the next tree. When I land I gasp, and nearly fall out of the tree. I cling to it, and hold my breath. What is going on? ''I thought, horrified. Right now, I feel sick. Very sick. I see a cat, eating another cat. The worst part is, the cat that's getting eaten is still alive. It's weak, but alive. I shake on the branch I'm on. My legs are threatening to give away. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Why would someone do this? I hear Snowclaw calling my name, but he seems so far away. The world is turning a little blurry. The stench of death and blood fills my nose. I hear muffled shrieks coming from the cat that's getting eaten, until they stop suddenly. My legs finally give in, as I slip away from the world. I feel myself fall from the tree, until I jerk to a stop. I slam against the trunk of the tree. I let out a muffled yowl, as blood fills my ears, mouth, and nose. "No!" I yowl. No one can hear me. I can barely hear myself. I open my eyes. I'm in a field. A plain. No one's here except for me. I feel something wrap around me. I gasp for air as I feel it tighten around me. I spit, and struggle. "No! Help!" I shriek. ''What is going on? ''I thought, fearfully. The thing around me disappears. I gasp, coughing and sputtering. I get up, weakly. "Is anybody here?" I call out, hesitantly. No reply. "Anyone?" I call out. To my surprise, I hear an answer. "Oh, Wolfheart. We're all here." I look around me. Nobody. "Where?" I ask. A familiar scent wraps around me. "Mosspelt?" I ask. "You guessed right." He said. "Is this StarClan? Am I dead!?" I ask, suddenly feeling panicked. "You're not dead." Said another voice. I then see an odd cat. "Who are you?" I ask. It lets out a purr of laughter. "I'm Eaglefeather's father's father." He said. "My name is Frostface." I look up. "I can't see you." I say. "We know." Said so many voices at once, it overwhelmed me. "You just have to believe. Come on, Wolfheart." I hear Mosspelt say. "Why am I here?" I ask. "Because, FrostClan needs your help." Says Frostface. "They are in danger. You must go and rejoin them." I gasp. "I can't!" I say. "I chose to leave, I can't rejoin." I then hear Mosspelt say, "Every day and night, cats will die just like I did. Wolfheart...will you really turn your back on your Clan, when they need your help most?" Chapter Five I know some cats think I've gotten a mate quite early, because I've literally just become one, a few days ago. Some understand though, me and Riverstrike's close relationship since we were kits. Night has fallen. I'm scared. I remember how that cat had warned us "One Each Night". I can't fall asleep. I don't want to fall asleep. That night, I'm alert and awake all night. In the morning, no one's dead. No one slept either. Why didn't the murderer strike? I don't understand. I get up and out the warriors den, exhausted. I can tell that no one slept. Crowstar is half asleep, as he groggily walks out from his den. Eaglefeather is resting his head on his paws, and Silverheart is swaying, as she just sits there. "Everyone...come here...Clan meeting." Mumbles Crowstar, as he sits on the Highledge. I watch as the Clan staggers towards him. "Eaglefeather...lead hunting...with...Riverstrike...Silverheart...Woodpaw...." Crowstar looks like as if he's about to fall over. ''Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. ''I urge him silently. He then sits upright. "Nighpelt...Silverheart...and Moonshine....Dawn patrol...StoneClan border. Wait." He frowns. "No, not Silverheart. Driftpaw...and Ice-eye." He says. "Yeah." I nod, grimly. The last thing I wanted to do was go out and patrol. I watch, as Ice-eye turns to Driftpaw, and finds her snoring. "Huh?" He asks. "Wake up! Lazy apprentice." Ice-eye grumbles, as he shakes Driftpaw awake. She wakes up. "Wha-? Training?" Driftpaw mumbles. Ice-eye shakes his head. "No, dawn patrol." Driftpaw groans. "Ughh. Fine." She says, getting up and stretching. Moonshine shakes her fur out, and heads toward the entrance. "Come on. Lets go." She says. The patrol follows, tiredly. When we get to the StoneClan border, I can barely keep my eyes open. I see a StoneClan border patrol come forward. "What are you doing?" Hisses Stonestar, the leader of the Clan and border patrol, apparently. "Border patrol." Says Moonshine. "So?" Stonestar curls back his lips. "Don't play dumb with me. I can clearly see that apprentice is on our side." I blink, stunned. Were we really so exhausted, that we can't even notice the scent markers? Sure enough though, Driftpaw is lazily just standing there on StoneClan's side. Ice-eye's eyes widen. "DRIFTPAW. GET. OVER. HERE!" He yowls, his eyes blazing with rage. Stonestar gives Ice-eye a sharp look. "You shouldn't be so hard the one called Driftpaw. It ''was ''partly your fault that you didn't notice her on our side." Ice-eye glares at Stonestar. "Worry about your own Clan, ''Stonestar." ''He spits. Stonestar gives Ice-eyes one more amused look. "Control your temper. You're acting like an apprentice." Rage fills Ice-eye's gaze. "You fox-hearted piece of fox-dung!" He hisses. "I'll claw your pelt off, unless you take that back right now!" All the exhaustion had seemed to left the FrostClan warrior, replaced with rage. I jump in front of both of them, before Ice-eye can attack. "Stop it, both of you! You're both acting like kits!" I say. I look at Stonestar. "Worry about your own Clan, before you cause another war." Anger, hurt, and regret flash in the leader's eyes. I then change my glare over to Ice-eye. "Control your temper, Ice-eye. The last thing we need is a fight." Ice-eye lets out a huff of anger. "Fine. Stonestar doesn't deserve my battle moves anyway. Humph." I sigh. I can't believe my own uncle can be this un-mature. He turns and begins to stalk back to camp. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Sure." I mutter, following him. Moonshine then nudges Driftpaw. "Let's go." She says. "You can rest back at camp." Driftpaw groans, and drags herself back to camp. Eaglefeather, Silverheart, Woodpaw, and Riverstrike were already back. I swallow back an amused purr, as Riverstrike begins to snore, loudly. I nudge him with a paw. "Wake, up or no cat in all the Clans will ever be able to sleep." I purr, as he blinks open his eyes. "Okay." Riverstrike yawns. "Tell me if I start snoring again." He murmurs, as he closes his eyes and falls back asleep. I lay down next to him, and fall asleep as well. When I wake up, it's dawn. Surprise flutters through me. ''I slept all day and night? ''I think. Riverstrike is just beginning to stir beside me. Fear then chokes me. ''We slept all night. Night. ''I quickly look around, for a dead cat. Sure enough I see a bloody, limp shape across the camp. "NO!" I yowl, as I rush over to the dead body. It's Ice-eye. "Ice-eye, no!" I cry. I nudge my uncle's dead body. I wonder how Moonshine will feel. Ice-eye was her brother. Or is her brother. Cats begin to rush over to Ice-eye's dead body. "No!" I hear Moonshine wail. She pushes through the crowd, and comes to her brother's body. Crowstar's eyes widen. "This cat is smart." He growls. "When we stay awake, he waits until we exhaust ourselves, and sleep. When we sleep he kills." Crowstar looks deep in thought for a few moments. "Guards will be posted every night in front of the warriors den, the nursery, the apprentices den, and the elders den." I look up at him. "What about you?" I ask. Crowstar shrugs. "I'll be fine." He insists. "We have to catch this murderer, and end the killing once and for all!" Chapter Six I look up at the sky. The full moon is shining bright. Grief stricken, I look down at my paws. I had just gotten word from Nightpelt that Moonshine had been killed. ''At least Moonshine and Ice-eye can be together in StarClan now. ''I think. I still remember my dream from some nights ago. Mosspelt's words echo in my ears. ''Will you really turn your back on your Clan, when they need you most? ''The truth is, I'm not sure. I don't want to get tangled up in this whole Clan murder thing. I hope Crowstar mentions it at the Gathering tonight. Maybe the other Clans could help. ''Not Stonestar. ''I think, bitterly. ''He'll probably be overjoyed when he hears that Ice-eye is dead. ''Anger and hate surges through me as I think of him. Everything is Stonestar's fault! Everything! Pain sears through my heart. I let out a yowl of grief and pain. No words come out. Just yowling. Sadness wells in my heart. Moonshine was dead. I had to help FrostClan....But how? They wouldn't let me back in. They knew the decision I had made all those moons ago. To be an ''exile. ''Because I had worked with Snowclaw, the Clans said that if we ever set paw on their land again we would be killed on the spot. ''What can I do? ''I wonder. I don't know what to do. I think of my sister Nightpelt. I think of her getting killed in her sleep. I think of the Clan waking up, and finding her broken body. "No. I can't let that happen!" I say aloud. Snowclaw hears me and comes over. "Can't let what happen?" He asks. I look up at the stars. "I can't let my Clan suffer." I say. "StarClan help me." I whisper. I can imagine Mosspelt, and Frostface's disapproving looks from StarClan. "I can't help them. They'll kill me on spot if they see me." I say to no one in particular. Snowclaw looks at me. "If you go without me, you might have a chance. Try to get Crowstar or Nightpelt alone. They'll understand." He meows. I nod. "You're right." I say. "I'll try. I'll hide by the border until a patrol with Crowstar or Nightpelt in it comes." Snowclaw nods. "Good idea. Goodbye." I blink at him. "Not forever though." I say. Snowclaw sighs. "I'm getting old, Wolfheart. And if I don't die on my own out here I could die of my age. You could also decide to stay in FrostClan permanently. I'm shocked. "No! I would never leave to be in FrostClan. I like being a rogue. No dawn patrol, no border patrols, no hunting patrols. I just get to have fun with you. My best friend." I can tell that Snowclaw is touched. "Okay." He rumbles. "Just hope I'm in one piece when you come back." He purrs. I purr with laughter. "I'll be back before you know it." I say. Snowclaw touches his tail tip to my back. "May StarClan light your path." He says. I smile. "And may StarClan light yours as well. I'll be back before you know it." I say. I begin to head off toward the FrostClan border. I get there in good time. Then I sit and wait for a border patrol. *** I smell cats. The dawn patrol. I try to pick out some familiar scents. Nightpelt, Eaglefeather, and Riverstrike. What luck! My father ''and ''my sister. I jump out of the bushes. "Nightpelt! Eaglefeather!" I exclaim. "It's me Wolfheart!" My sister's face brightens. "Wolfheart!" She exclaims. "It's you! Why are you here?" I watch as Riverstrike stiffens. Eaglefeather doesn't do anything. Nightpelt gives Riverstrike and Ealgefeather both a sharp look. "He's good." She assures them. Riverstrike shrugs. "Whatever you think." He murmurs. Eaglefeather's face brightens. "My son!" He exclaims. "Why are you here?" He repeats Nightpelt's question. I look at them. "I'm here to help you stop the murderer." Chapter Seven I lick my teeth, happily. At the Gathering I had killed another FrostClan cat. It had been risky, but it had been worth it. That cat had been all the way in the back. No one payed any attention to him. While the four leaders had been fighting, I had quickly knocked him unconscious and had bitten the life giving vein in his throat. I don't even feel a prick of guilt. I don't care that FrostClan is quickly losing their cats, so easily. I'm in fact happy about it. I know that FrostClan is freaking out right now. That helps me. It's easy to take them out when they're stressed. And I just let them not sleep one night, and then the next night they go out cold, and I strike. It's been so much harder with the guards in front of the dens, though. But I've found out how to get past them. It's not that hard really. I also stalk FrostClan in the day. It's very helpful. ''Changing PoV My eyes widen at Wolfheart's words. "How?" I ask my brother. "We ''can't even take him down. How will you?" Wolfheart shrugs. "I have an idea. I can't tell you though. He could be listening right now." He whispers, lowering his voice. He then looks in my eyes. "Did Crowstar mention anything at the Gathering?" I shake my head. "He's afraid to show that we're weak. He just said that warriors have mysteriously been disappearing." Wolfheart looks disapproving. "I know, I know." I say. "Most of the Clan disapproves with him as well. But something else bad happened." I say. Wolfheart's ears prick. "Besides Moonshine?" He asks. I swallow and nod. "Besides Moonshine. Woodpaw was killed last night at the Gathering." Wolfheart's jaw drops. "What? How?" I shrug. "I don't konw ''how ''he was killed. But his throat was ripped out, just like Mosspelt's, Ice-eye's, and-" I swallow as I say this name, "Moonshine's." I see Eaglefeather flinch at my mother's name. Riverstrike merely dips his head in sadness. He presses his cheek against mine in comfort. I see Wolfheart narrow his eyes. "What's he doing?" He asks. I sigh. I haven't told Wolfheart about me and Riverstrike yet. "Me and Riverstrike are mates now." I say. Wolfheart just stares. "Okay." He mumbles. I can tell my brother doesn't approve. I roll my eyes. "You don't know anything." I say. "Me and Riverstrike's relationship goes back to when we were kits." Wolfheart still looks uncertain, but mutters, "Okay." I sigh. "So what's the plan?" I ask. He looks uncertain. "Just whisper it in my ear!" I hiss. Wolfheart shrugs. "Okay." He says. He whispers it to me. "I'll track him. I think I might know who the murderer is. But, I can't tell you his name. If I do you'll be in danger. I can easily stay up all night and all day without getting exhausted. I've been trained to. I can try and track this murderer. I'm sure he's been stalking FrostClan. When I find him, I'll knock him out, and inspect him to make sure it's him. And then I'll kill him." I blink. "Okay." I say. "Maybe we can actually stop this murderer." I mumble. Wolfheart looks certain. "I'm sure I can." He says. "I'll start immediately." He mews. "Be careful." I hear Eaglefeather say. "And may StarClan protect you." Wolfheart looks at us with worry. "And may StarClan protect you too." Chapter Eight Anger and grief surges through me. I see him. I see the murderer. I see Pine. A killer. Pine has destroyed FrostClan. I lunge at him, screeching, before killing him. Pine is dead. Finally. Only me, Nightpelt, Riverstrike, and Eaglestar are alive. That's right. Pine has killed everyone but us. I don't know how long it's taken me to kill Pine. I feel like I've failed. Because I've had. FrostClan is no more because I was to late to kill pine. At least my family is alive. My kin. But my best friend isn't. Snowclaw is dead. A fox attacked him. I was to late for that as well. I slump on the ground next to Pine's dead body. and dream. Mosspelt and Frostface are back. They seem happy. "You've killed him!" Mosspelt exclaimed. "FrostClan is safe!" I glare at him. "We're not even a Clan anymore! It's just us four! FrostClan is gone! We may as well be a group of rogues!" I hiss, angrily unsheathing my claws. Frostface looks sympathetic. "We should tell him." He says. Mosspelt sighs. "Okay." He says. "Tell me what?" I ask. "Well," Frostface begins," you are right. You can't stay in FrostClan territory any longer. I"m afraid you'll have to become a group of rogues. You, Nightpelt, Riverstrike, and Eaglestar. Leave the Clans." My jaw drops. What?" I exclaim. Frostface dips his head. "You have to." He says. "Or else you'll be caught in the middle of a war. The other three Clans will fight over this territory." "But how will they know?" I ask. "You and Ealgestar go to the other Clans and tell them that FrostClan will leave the forest. No more." I nod. "I'll tell Eaglestar." Frostface nodded. "Remember, you'll never be alone. StarClan will always be with you." I wake up. I have to tell Eaglestar. I sprint over to what used to be the FrostClan camp. "What is it Wolfheart?" Asks Eaglestar. I tell him everything that Frostface told me. Eaglestar frowns. "We'll go right away." I nod. Soon every Clan knew about the departure of FrostClan. Even though they asked questions me and Eaglestar merely ignored them and left. When we get back to camp, Nightpelt comes over to me. "What is it?" I ask. My sister seems happy. "I'm having kits!" She purrs. "Riverstrike's?" I ask. She nods. "Yes!" I smile, happy for her. "Now you won't have to worry about getting attacked, or dawn patrol. Being a rogue is better than it sounds!" I say. Nightpelt shrugs. "Whatever you say, Wolfheart." She purrs. So, me and family set off to begin our new life. The life I've always dreamed of. Just me and my family. I know we'll be happy together. As happy as we were in FrostClan. '''The End'Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions